


Dizzy dreams

by Franthefaerie



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, One Shot, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 08:34:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18340016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Franthefaerie/pseuds/Franthefaerie
Summary: Kanon can't help but worry for her friends, especially Kaoru.





	Dizzy dreams

The sun was just beginning to set as Kaoru and Kanon stepped out of the rehearsal studio. Hues of reds and oranges were splashed across the sky like a piece of art.   
“Ah, how fleeting, the heavens painted on fine canvas. So, my little kitten, shall we head to my home?” Kaoru dramatically said as they stopped to admire the sky.   
“Sure!” Kanon cheerfully replied.  
  
A light breeze cooled down the girl’s skin as they strolled in the overbearing heat of the summer’s day.  
“I’m really excited to watch Phantom of the Opera with you tonight!” Kanon smiled at Kaoru.   
Kaoru took Kanon’s hand and gave it a gentle kiss, “My dear Kanon, I could watch paint dry with you and the world would still appear so much more vibrant.”   
  
Kanon admired how Kaoru’s hair complimented the flowers that had began to bloom on the nearby trees. She smiled to herself and continued walking. After a few minutes and a few turns, the girls had arrived at Kaoru’s house; walking up to the door, Kaoru pulled it open and gestured for Kanon to enter as she bowed, “After you, Princess.”

* * *

Inside Kaoru’s beautifully decorated bedroom, Kanon and Kaoru sat side by side on the bed. Cushions were scattered upon the thick duvet. The deep purples and crimsons of Kaoru’s room gently illuminated their skin.  
“It’s been a while since we’ve had a sleepover,” Kanon said quietly as if to not break the moment they were sharing in the silence of the room. Kaoru smiled gently at the fond memories she had created with Kanon over the past year. She had never expected to get quite this close but there was something so comforting about being in Kanon’s presence.

* * *

After the girls changed into their pyjamas they began their movie. As the voices of the characters filled the room, Kanon looked over at Kaoru’s washed out face and darkened eyes.  
“K-Kaoru…are you okay?” Kanon whispered. Kaoru’s eyes were drawn to Kanon,  
“Of course my little kitten, I am a shining prince, I am always okay!” she replied with pep.   
Kanon gave a half-hearted smile and turned her attention back to the screen.   
  
A few minutes later Kaoru stood up, “Would you like a beverage my dear?” she asked.   
“U-Um, could I have a coffee please?” she replied with a cheerful smile on her face. Kaoru nodded happily as she left the room.

* * *

A crash echoed up the staircase into Kaoru’s room; Kanon began running instantly. As she reached the kitchen, she found Kaoru on the floor surrounded by a smashed cup.  
“Kaoru! Are you okay?” Kanon screamed as she rushed over to help Kaoru to her feet.  
“I tripped is all, do not worry my darling Kanon!” Kaoru laughed as she rubbed her head lightly.   
“Go lay down, I’ll sort the drinks,” Kanon said with a worried smile. Kaoru nodded weakly and made her way back upstairs.  
Kanon fixed up some snacks and drinks after cleaning up the floor. As quickly as she could, she carried the beverages back to Kaoru’s bedroom.

* * *

“Here, have a drink whilst I ring the hospital,” Kanon said as she passed over a glass of water to Kaoru.  
“Hospital? No, no, no my darling. Trust me when I say there is no need!” Kaoru smiled as she pulled the phone away from Kanon before taking the water from her and sipping at it slowly.  
“But...You collapsed Kaoru and you look very ill!” Kanon insisted; attempting to pull the phone from Kaoru’s grasp.   
“I promise, I’m not ill!” Kaoru replied; Kanon let go of the phone still safely in Kaoru’s hands. “As of late I have been incredibly busy with my many extracurricular activities and I seem to be a little tired today. That is all, I swear,” Kaoru explained to Kanon.   
“O-Oh, I’m sorry…I was just worried,” Kanon said quietly; looking down at her hands.   
“There is no need for such words to touch your lips my little kitten, it is I who should apologise for making such a beautiful girl sad,” Kaoru said with passion as she intertwined her fingers with Kanon’s.  
Kanon blushed furiously before pulling away.   
  
The movie began to play again, although this time the silence between the girls felt different, like home.   
Kaoru rested her head upon Kanon’s lap gently and closed her eyes; Kanon began stroking Kaoru’s head as she dozed off into a peaceful slumber. Kaoru’s quiet snoring filled the gaps in the room, there was something so magical about Kaoru when her walls were down, a refreshing purity seemed to glow from her. Kanon quietly giggled at herself for getting so worked up over Kaoru’s health before; realising that Kaoru truly was one of the most important people in the world to her.

* * *

As the sky darkened and the lights of houses nearby went off, Kanon curled into bed behind Kaoru and closed her eyes. Pulling down her eye mask, she began drifting into soft dreams that felt like her heart was made from cotton candy and stardust. Kanon didn’t need to rely on dreams anymore, however, because she had found them when her eyes were open, in the shape of a tall purple haired girl who made every sentence sound like the most enchanting dream.  
  
From now on, there would always be a smile resting on Kanon’s lips before she drifts off to sleep.


End file.
